With increased focusing on environmental problems in recent years, attention is paid to a solar thermal power generation apparatus utilizing natural energy.
A known solar thermal generation apparatus of prior art includes one having a solar heat collector and a heat storage tank to accumulate heat energy for performing heat exchange, and a boiler to heat thermal media warmed by the heat exchanger in the heat storage tank (see Patent Reference 1) and another having a solar heat collector to evaporate an evaporative liquid and a reciprocal expansion machine equipped with a magnetic displacer in its inside portion to dispose a coil on an outer circumference (see Patent Reference 2), and the like.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-132330    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-269322